Mission Finnpossible
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: Finn has to go through a "ritual" in order to fully join Alpha, in which case the team sends him on a mission to steal their Captain's knife. Finn is close to succeeding when Chris catches him in the act. In a sudden panic, Finn kisses his Captain in search for a way out... But what he hadn't planned on was for the kiss to be returned. ChrisxFinn prompt from tumblr.


**Prompt (From Anon): ChrisxFinn one. Finn has to go through some kind of "ritual" in order to fully join Alpha. Which involves going to the Captain's office and stealing his knife. Finn almost succeeds, but Chris walks into his office to find Finn looking suspicious. Finn, panicking and trying to find some way to get out of that place, kisses Chris. While kissing, he's slowly rotating both of them to where his back is at the door. However, just before he runs out, Chris pulls him in for an even deeper kiss.**

**A/N: Okay... So, this prompt was really cute! I'm not sorry for the name, either. It had to be done. x3 Andy is often portrayed as the team asshole, so naturally I made him the same way. :x Also, there's a dash of jealous!Piers near the end.**

* * *

"S-stealing? But, he'll know!" Finn was wide eyed as he glanced between the surrounding members of Alpha as they sat in their barracks for the night. They really expected him to take something without permission... Not just anything, but it was something from their own _Captain_? But he already respected Chris too much for that!

Andy snickered from his place on his bunk above Carl, "That's the whole damn point! Show us you've got a pair, Macauley! Do you want to be a real member of Alpha, or not? Bring us back the proof!" He'd been pestering Finn about it all afternoon, insisting that the poor kid had to 'prove his worth' to fully join Alpha. Of course, it was all done behind the Captain's back, for the older man would never allow such a thing. Not to mention how the whole point was mainly to get the demolitionist into trouble.

Carl was next to pipe up, "If you get caught though, don't even think about letting this get turned around on us," He warned, tipping his head back to avoid Andy's kicking feet that hung over the side of his mattress. He slapped the other man on the calf to insist that he stopped, causing a misplaced, irritated snort to resound in reply as the dangling legs were hoisted back up to their own bedding.

Finn frowned, he wasn't keen on doing what they'd asked. Rather, what they had practically _demanded_ from him if he ever had any hope to gain even a small hint of any real respect. Naturally, his eyes went off to the side toward the team's ATL, who appeared uninterested in the conversation despite the occasional piercing glare directed at both Andy and Carl. Of course he wouldn't approve of them wanting Finn to steal from Chris, the sniper was practically their Captain's own personal watchdog... And yet, he wasn't actually trying to stop them. Finn swallowed, working up the courage to direct a question toward the ace. "W-what do you think?" Finn had nearly jumped out of his own skin the moment sharp hazel turned toward him. He was positive that the look was one that should have been able to kill.

Piers didn't hesitate to answer the timid rookie, "Make your own choices, Finn. I'm not here to hold your hand," Right. Finn found himself wondering the worth of Alpha's so called 'ritual', but he wanted to fit in, he wanted to _belong_. He didn't stop to think that the entire point of it could actually be to intentionally get him into trouble. Would there really be any potential room for respect? The naive demolitionist liked to believe so.

Finn was an optimist, and he planned to do whatever it took to earn his place. He adored his Captain, in so many wonderful ways. He could always return the knife to where it belonged after he showed it to Alpha. So, he nodded. "Okay." That was all it took to forge an agreement that had Andy yipping in his bunk. "Great! First thing tomorrow, rookie!" But the kicker was, it had to happen when Chris was around the base.

Ben was resting to the far side against his pillow, a slight curl to the corners of his lips as he shook his head. Carl seemed satisfied as well, snickering softly as he rolled over under the sheets, fully expecting an interesting day tomorrow. Andy was beyond ecstatic and insisted on blubbering about it. How Finn, "Better not fail," And how he had to, "Make sure you bring it to us, right away!" He went on for half the night.

Piers however, was much more nonchalant... Of course, that was aside from the well known scowl he always seemed to sprout on those plump lips of his. Finn was digging his own grave, but Piers wouldn't be the one to wander off and tattle. The rookie would be left to find out the hard way what the consequences would be.

Finn rested himself back against the mattress where he snuggled his head into the warmth of his pillow, bed sheets pulled firmly around him as he settled in. Tomorrow would be an eventful day... He just hoped his beloved Captain would be too preoccupied to catch him. He'd have a hard time explaining his intentions.

Under the sheets, Finn's body shook with a nervousness.

* * *

Get in, grab it, get out.

Tomorrow had come, and Finn forgot to breathe as he stood in the hallway, eyes gazing down the length of it toward the room he had to invade. He could do it, he just had to be quick. Fast footsteps, quiet pace; hush, hush, and no one would know.

It all sounded easy, up until he broke into a stumbling sprint that had him nearly toppling forward onto his own face. He had to catch himself on the wall to keep some small semblance of balance. Finn blinked, half way into a bend with a hand against the smooth surface as he straightened himself to glance quickly down the hall in both directions. It looked clear so far.

He was closer than before.

Finn Macauley could play the _super spy_, he could be the _super thief_! Then Alpha would be jealous because they never expected him to pull it off! He smiled cheerily at the thought, grinning like an idiot as he opened the door and scrambled inside. Now all he had to do was find the knife, and be on his way!

Finn started rummaging through the shelves first - why would it be there? He caught himself after he cleared half of them and knocked a few things over. Oh well, he was sure that he'd put everything back into place. He shuffled to stand at the center of the room, pondering. Where would be the best place to hide a knife that wasn't equipped on a soldier?

He snapped his fingers, "The drawers!" His hand immediately raised to clamp over his own mouth at the exclamation. Whoops. Hopefully no one heard that.

Stumbling feet carried him around the desk where he opened the drawers one at a time, and accidentally pulled on the second handle a bit too hard that it had been jostled loose. Luckily, the drawer slipped back in with ease before anything dropped out.

Aha!

Upon opening the lowest one, it was clear in view; the blade shimmering at its tip like the prized possession it was. He swore he saw it sparkle.

Finn reached for the knife and slipped it secretly within the inner part of his vest in hopes that it would stay hidden there. He smiled again, satisfied despite his nervousness as he stepped out from behind the desk.

See? Simple.

That was, until the door opened and innocent eyes suddenly became three times larger as Chris walked in, brow furrowing in confusion upon seeing the young demolitionist. "Finn? What are-"

"Hiiii, Captain!" The rookie blurted out with an awkwardness, voice twice as high pitched than it usually was. "Um, _hooooow_ are... You?" He drawled, trying to scramble for some sort of cover to prevent Chris from finding out his intention. He was frantic, eyes darting in every direction in search for a way out as Chris stepped closer. Finn had almost made it... Almost, _almost_! He couldn't fail now, he was a _super thief_!

"Finn, why are you-"

Nope! Finn couldn't risk questions!

The rookie hardly even registered what he was doing before he'd already had himself practically thrown in to his Captain, smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. His heart was a pounding mess as Chris stiffened against him from the surprise, and Finn used it to his advantage despite his inexperience so that he could gradually rotate them in a small circle. His Captain's lips felt so _good_...

Oh! He was embarrassing himself.

Chris hadn't pulled away yet, and Finn wasn't sure what to make of that... But he had to be positive that it stayed that way! So, he did something he'd only ever seen in movies, and his tongue twitched against his Captain's mouth, somewhat unsure of himself. Nothing too invading, just something that should have been surprising. Enough to keep Chris from asking any further questions.

A few more footsteps and they'd nearly spun full circle, with Finn's back now close to the door. The rookie reached behind him to open it and parted away from Chris with every intention to sprint down the hall and get clear-

An arm wrapped around his waist, preventing Finn from getting away. _No_! He was so close! A soft whine left his throat.

Yet, a hand was under his chin, lifting it, holding it in place as those lips crashed back over his own. It was Finn's turn to be surprised as his back hit the door, effectively closing it again as a much more experienced tongue invaded his own mouth, drowning out his quiet squeak at the renewed kiss. His mission seemed to melt away from his mind as his legs twitched under him, barely able to hold his own weight. Chris really was so good at it... So warm and comfortable against him. Like Finn's old teddy bear that he had back at home! With that thought in mind, Finn clutched handfuls of his Captain's vest and the arm around his waist tightened as that curious tongue explored the moisture of his open mouth. The Captain was pretty snugly!

The need for oxygen was starting to make itself known, and Chris allowed them to part so they could pant in needed breaths. Finn felt dizzy, but in a good way. Drunk off his feet from the taste of his Captain. He blinked innocently up at the older man, trying to clear the blur that had settled itself into his line of sight at the events he hadn't expected. Chris had seemed just as confused, but he was what had brought them back together. "Finn..." The older man breathed, voice husky and oh so sexy. Finn turned a shade of red at the thought, the sudden realization that he had _kissed_ his Captain and then was _kissed_ back had started to sink in.

Something told Finn that it wasn't the sort of trouble Alpha had intended for him to get into if he was caught.

Chris eyed the younger man curiously, "What-... What was _that_?" Even _he_ didn't know, and he was the one who wanted more!

Finn bit his lip, unsure of how he could explain now that things had developed as far as they did. "Um..." He searched for the words. He still hadn't gotten the knife out, and the door was so close...

With no other choice, he opened his mouth. "Theotherguyswantedmetostealyourknife," He coughed out the jumble of words, and added a kiss to his Captain's nose as an afterthought, "I'll bring it back! Promise!" With a sweet smile, he scrambled loose from the arm around his waist and shuffled out the door, leaving a very confused Chris behind in his office to stare after him.

* * *

Finn was practically skipping with glee as he ran to meet the rest of Alpha in the break room, "Guys! I _got_ it!" He chirped, pulling the knife from under his vest to set it down on the table in the middle of the room.

Andy had sat up from his place in a chair with feet formerly reclined on the aforementioned table to spit out the contents of his drink, coughing as he choked on what remained clogged at the back of his throat. Carl had dropped his own coffee, and it fell to the floor with a clatter that stained the carpet as he gaped at the rookie. Ben was wide eyed with hands that wiped away at the trace amounts of fluid from Andy's spit-take that had managed to sputter across his face.

Even Piers seemed surprised, but he was the only one who successfully recovered enough to reach out and examine the blade to be sure. Nimble fingers twirled it in a firm hold, looking over every delicate curve and contour of the weapon. It was definitely his Captain's, he had seen the man use it enough out on the field. Hazel eyes roamed back over to the rookie, almost uncharacteristically wide-eyed. "How did you pull this off?" He queried, just as disbelieving as the other members of Alpha.

Finn offered an embarrassed shrug with an uncomfortable smile as his skin turned a soft red hue. "It... It wasn't so hard to do."

There was a snort from somewhere off to the side of the room, "I was there when it happened, too. Careful, Piers. He might even put you to shame with how he did it." All heads swung around at the teasing voice to see their Captain leaning against the doorway, arms folded neatly over his concealed chest muscles.

"_Shit_," Andy slunk in his chair at an awkward angle, clearing his throat under the pressure of the remaining tickle inside it. Chris was never supposed to find out about their little agreement, and Alpha sure as hell wouldn't cover his ass if someone was going to get into trouble. He'd been the main one to orchestrate the idea in the first place.

The sniper's lips pursed into a thin line as he set the weapon back down over the table, irritated hazel seeking out amused brown. "You let him get away with it?" That would be a cheat, if it was true.

Chris pushed off the frame of the door and sauntered into the room until he was behind Finn, where two meaty hands placed themselves down over his shoulders. "Not at all," Chris insisted, "It was all Finn." The other members of Alpha were uneasy. Chris had taken the situation a little too well. Chris gave a small squeeze, and Finn felt his skin heat up further. "Keep it. Think of it as a job well done."

Piers had jumped at that one, "Captain!" Now he was _definitely_ letting Finn get away with trying to take something of his own, not to mention how Chris was only too willing to let the rookie actually _keep_ the item he'd stolen; something that he'd loved so much. "You're going to let this slide? Just like that?" Already pouted lips dipped at their corners to form a deep frown.

"Considering he was _influenced_ into doing it," Brown eyes immediately sought out Andy, who shuffled awkwardly under the gaze. Chris wasn't an idiot, he knew his own men. "I don't see a problem with it." It wasn't the full reason, of course... If anything, Alpha had been the cause of what had happened, and Chris wasn't going to complain. "I want you all back to drills in five," He informed them as he released his hold and stepped away, leaving the confused members of Alpha to stare after him as his legs carried him out the door.

"You've gotta be _kidding_ me!" Piers tensed his jaw, hazel averting to the red colored demolitionist with a sharp glare that held a hint of... _Jealousy_? Before he practically threw himself out the door after his Captain, calling out the older man's title as he sprinted to catch up.

Finn blinked, hands reaching for the blade left out on the surface of the table as his eyes glimmered with surprise, looking down at the precious item in his grip.

Andy snorted nearby, "Even Nivans was jealous of that shit." He scoffed, wrinkling his nose.

"You told us he'd get into _trouble_, Walker," Carl insisted from the side as he scurried to clean up the mess he'd made previously. "You never said the Captain would treat him like a spoiled brat."

But Finn had tuned them out as he stared at the edges of the sharpened, glistening knife. Many B.O.W.s had met their end from the kiss of the blade, and Finn knew that Chris would have never given it up so easily. He smiled wide at the thought.

Maybe sneaking into the Captain's office wasn't such a bad thing, after all.


End file.
